Never Wake A Sleeping Dragon
by Of Stories Told
Summary: Oft times do our best intentions cause more harm then good. As a cruel lie is revealed, the path of destiny changes. A tale of deceit and questions, where not everything is as it seems. Two innocents lose their childhood, but stand to gain more then they ever hoped for. Have pity for the fools who fight against dragons. For those wanting revenge will not.
1. Prolouge

**_A/N: _**_I started this fic for one simple reason. In many of the tales where Harry's brother is the Boy Who Lived; he turns out to be an utter prat along with his parents._

_I decided to go against that._

_All I can warn everyone for this Prologue is not everything is as it seems. Should you continue to read this tale, expect a few surprises here and there._

_And now…_

_Onwards._

* * *

**_Declaimer: _**_Besides OC, characters belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Contrary to popular belief; Godric Charlus Potter was no fool.

He knew all too well what he represented to the wizarding world and his so called 'adoring' fans.

And he quite happily made it well known how he detested every moment of it.

To them, he was supposed to be the epitome of all that is light and good, their own personal savior and messiah.

He was only bloody nine years old. Not even his cat was that daft, and the stupid thing got stuck in a new tree weekly.

But what it truly came down to was simple; he was to always obey Albus Dumbledore because the man's word was law even though he was only a school headmaster. Let's not forget how he should hate anything evil; which really meant anything slytherin. Especially the colour green.

Ridiculous.

His parents were sadly no better in his ever growing opinion. He used to love his father when he was younger, the older man would always try to spoil him rotten and sneak him various treats and snacks before dinner. His father was also a marauder: part of the best group of pranksters to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. It was impossible not to love his silly grins and bright personality, especially when he always tried his best to play with his son and show that he is loved. But the older Godric grew, the more he began to see his father never did himself. The man was more of a child then his own nine, almost ten year old son, and that thought hurt. He couldn't trust his father with anything serious; something he knew could potentially become dangerous once he was older. James was also terrible at managing the Potter's accounts, and were it not for his dear deceased grandfather; they would be living in poverty by now with all the 'donations' the man loved to make to the barmy old headmaster. Not that they would ever tell Godric why they were giving the man practically their whole fortune of course.

It was getting to the point that even the goblins knew his father was incompetent and instead sent all account information for him to handle. He couldn't do everything of course, but the goblins were adamant that they would only deal with him from now on. He knew he would be the Lord of house in less then six years, but it terrified him to know that a child was better at handling money then a fully grown adult. He'd lost count of how many times he had to formally apologize to the goblins for his father's rude behavior in the bank when once again he wasn't allowed to make a large transaction and couldn't help but count the days until he could take control as Lord Potter.

One thing was for certain; after that day arrived, Albus Dumbledore would never see another gallon of the Potter fortune. That thought never failed to bring a smile to his face.

Unfortunately his mother was no better then his dear father. The woman had… 'changed' for lack of a better word, since Hogwarts; as Remus sadly informed him. His godfather often remarked on how kind and just she used to be in school, how she was one of the strongest witches of their generation. He would love to mention how she prided her muggleborn status and sought to change the ministry's views and laws against muggleborns.

But that all changed when Godric was three, though through no fault of his own as Remus would warmly assure him of.

The mother he knew now was quite a vain thing; there simply was no better word to describe her. Sure she loved him, he knew that much was obvious, but she seemed to love what he represented more then who he really was. He could never remember her reading him a story at night or acting motherly like Mrs. Weasley. Instead she would make sure he kept up with his magic training, something he couldn't understand why he had to do in the first place. Sure his magic was nothing to laugh at but he knew for a fact that none of his other friends had aurors teaching them advanced spells before they even started Hogwarts. She would always be stern with him when it came to his training and warned him never to drop in his levels, even if he was suffering from magic exhaustion. He knew it was because she was worried for him, but still it hurt.

In public, his mother was the epitome of a perfect pureblood wife. She could seem docile while also showing off just how powerful of an opponent she was if threatened. Her dresses were of the best make and clearly showed off the family's incredible wealth. Not to mention she understood her way around pureblood lingo. All in all, it was easy to mistake her for a pureblood, and Merlin help anyone who tried to say different.

His younger friend Draco would often remark in dinner parties how she seemed more pureblood obsessed then his own mother, which was honestly saying something given that the woman was a Black.

Needless to say they both thought her a hypocrite.

The young Malfoy was always good company in social outings, and as soon as he could break away from his parents he made sure to head towards the younger boy, much to his parent's growing displeasure. Despite his youth, Draco was quick with his tongue, and his snarky wit never ceased to amuse him. Not to mention they both secretly agreed that the wizarding world was quite barmy with how much attention they paid to Godric's personal affairs. Dumbledore of course would become annoyed whenever he saw the two young heirs interacting and more often then not tried to 'kindly' tell Godric to enjoy the company of the more light oriented children. They both couldn't help but sneer angrily when the man would say such a thing, especially with his damning twinkling eyes. It soon became too much for Draco to handle in a polite fashion, the younger boy was highly volatile when angered after all. Sneering slightly while still exuding perfect poise the young blonde calmly asked Dumbledore why he was so interested in whose company Godric was seen in? The eight year old had then looked at the elder wizard with the most innocent expression and proceeded to wonder aloud if perhaps Dumbledore had some pedophiliac tendencies. They still shared a laugh every now and then at the expression the old man had on when he noticed everyone had paused and listened to the young heir. Seeing that annoying smile slide off his face was completely worth the punishment his parents had later given him for allowing such a degrading thing to be said.

It was at those times that he was forever thankful to his godfather's lover. Sirius had cracked up when he'd heard of Draco's comment and had congratulated them both for such a delightful experience in an otherwise dull gathering

Sirius was an oddball in his opinion. The man could be just as childish as his Father but at the same time knew when it was time to act like an adult. After the war he had even made peace with his family and accepted being the Lord of the Black family once more. Of course his father didn't understand why Sirius would want to make peace with his family and had childishly ignored the man for a week until Remus had knocked some sense into him.

Sirius was everything Godric hoped to be someday, just not in the way anyone would expect. He was the son of a marauder, so of course he loved his pranks, but he loved more having the skill needed to deceive others and get away without being caught. He rather enjoyed his sneakiness. He also admired how the man went against his family to make his own path in life, but still knew when he should honor some of his duties. There were plenty of times that Godric wished he could just say no to some of the things his parents put him through, but they were still his parents and he had to respect that. Even if he couldn't respect their sometimes more questionable decisions.

Sirius was his hope for who he wished to be in the future, a strong and just man who answered to no one, even if everyone was not aware of it. He wanted to be his own person, not a light wizard… but not a dark one either.

Just himself.

Sirius had completely understood him and in a show of good faith had told him he wasn't as light as he portrayed himself to be either, neither was Remus. The two of them helped him to understand that not everything classified as dark was evil. It was one's intention that made the difference. Likewise they then told him not everything light was good either. Sirius had secretly told him how he could never trust the headmaster, and warned Godric often enough of the same, he had taken those words to heart and with Draco's help could clearly see how the man would cleverly manipulate everyone to follow his orders.

He was rather shocked that Dumbledore hadn't been a slytherin to say the least.

For Sirius to understand such a thing, he couldn't help but wonder just what Dumbledore had done to open Sirius's eyes, since he knew the man had been loyal to the headmaster during the war.

As he watched his parents set up the decoration for his tenth birthday, he couldn't help but muse that it was all thanks to Sirius that he was starting to question many of the things he had taken for face value in the first place.

Though the man himself obviously didn't know such a fact.

He sighed softly and thought back to a night a few days ago, and the strange things he'd heard then.

_Godric frowned as he walked closer to the kitchen. The training session today had been brutal. The auror apparently could give a rat's arse about his status and instead spent most of the time trying to hex him. Needless to say he was exhausted and desperately wanted a glass of water before bed. As he heard his parent's voices murmuring from behind the closed door, he decided that probably wouldn't be the case._

_Groaning softly he turned to head back to his room before perking in curiosity as Sirius's own voice joined in. Biting his lip he gave into his curiosity and pressed his ear against the door to listen in, curious on what they could be discussing so late at night._

_He heard his mother sigh angrily. "Why are you mentioning this now Padfoot?" _

_He heard a loud scrape as one of the kitchen chairs was moved. "It's his birthday Lills… he would be eight today... a sweet eight year old that you-"_

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" His father practically growled, making Godric curious on whom they were discussing. "You know why we had to do it!"_

_Sirius laughed morosely then. "Yes James, a son for a son." He could practically feel the anger radiating off of the taller man. "After all, everyone knows that's what families do; even purebloods give away their own-"_

_"What would you have had us do then?!" His mother had practically screamed. "We were told it was for the best, we can't even see him Sirius! I don't even know what he looks like or if he's even being taken care of, but I had to do it!"_

_Sirius scoffed. "Why? Because he told you to?"_

_A loud sound was heard from inside the kitchen, making Godric jump in surprise. _

_"I would never have done it." Godric leaned closer to the door to better hear what Sirius was saying, the words now becoming soft. "I would never have given away Harry."_

_"Well he wasn't your child now was he?" His mother had muttered spitefully._

_He frowned when he heard the cold laugh sounding from the animangus. "He's not yours anymore either." There was a pregnant pause as the words seem to sink in before he heard soft footsteps approach his hiding place. "If I ever find him, I'll make sure to keep him the hell away from you two."_

_"Padfo-" His father began tiredly._

_"No." Godric moved silently away as he noticed the doorknob being turned. "You made your choice seven years ago James, and now I've made mine."_

_Seeing that the conversation was coming to an end, Godric hurried to his room, all thoughts on getting a drink forgotten._

That overheard conversation had been bothering Godric lately, especially whenever he noticed the pain that seemed to fill Sirius's eyes. He knew if things continued in such a direction his parent's would soon lose the man's friendship.

Running a hand through his messy hair he turned his attention back to the plans he had prepared for the day. His official birthday party would start in only a few hours, but as always the Weasley's had made sure to come by early.

He usually didn't mind the company, though their two youngest weirded him out. Ginny was just another overzealous fangirl. Honestly the seven year old loved to follow him around like a lost puppy whenever they visited. He couldn't even be rude to her thanks to his family's friendship with the Weasley's, not to mention his mother and Mrs. Weasley's seemed to have got it in their heads that he would someday marry the silly thing; much to his ever growing horror. There was no way at all that he would ever even think about marrying her, and he definitely didn't appreciate the false hope they loved to give her. Besides the fact that she couldn't even talk in his presence without blushing and stammering, she also looked like his mother a bit too much for his comfort, and as much as he loved his mother, he didn't want to marry her mirror image thank you very much.

Then there was Ron. If he never heard another word about the Chudley Cannons and how the kid was so going to play for them when he was older, it would be too soon. The eight year old was a far cry from Draco, and more then once he'd itched to hex the darn prat. The kid seemed to have it in his mind that they would be 'great' friends in Hogwarts even with the two year age difference and would always try to seem more grown up when around him, which had made more then a few people cringe at the pathetic attempt.

It was clear to him that the younger boy just wanted to share in his fame, and to say Ron made him angry was an understatement.

Thankfully Fred and George were the polar opposite of their siblings, or he would have cursed the family ages ago for the younger ones alone.

The two of them were the ultimate pranksters, and aimed to beat the maunders in that endeavour, something they both were already well on their way to accomplishing. What no one else seemed to notice was just how intelligent the two had to be to perform all the things they did. They couldn't use magic yet like him, but instead made potions and used some old runes in order to play some simple but effective pranks on their family.

Godric loved them.

The three of them had become friends quite quickly, and had been inseparable ever since. They were some of the few that knew Godric was questioning the values of the so called light side and also were the only ones that knew what he had planned for today.

Speaking of which…

Looking at the time he grinned when he noticed it was only an hour now before the party began; they had plenty of time for their mission today.

Narrowing his eyes he signaled to Fred that it was time. The red head nodded at him discreetly before alerting his brother. Giving him their trademark Cheshire grins they split up.

The plan in this sense was rather simple.

Fred was to go into the kitchen and start sobbing hysterically to capture the attention of all the adults. He would continue to cry and not answer any of the adult's questions until he was signaled to stop. Effectively trapping the adults with an irritable child for as long as the distraction was needed.

George on the other hand would start pranking his siblings mercilessly, along with anyone that tried to head upstairs.

From there though, is where things became difficult.

Godric had already sneaked into his father's study to borrow the man's invisibility cloak, which he would need for this plan to work.

After running the overheard conversation through his head, he decided that whatever happened to hurt Sirius had to do with his family, and anything that his family wished to forget about…

Was conveniently hidden in the attic.

Since he could walk his mother had warned him time and time again to never enter the attic, usually with the horrible excuse that it could be dangerous or harmful.

He couldn't help but snort. What could be more dangerous then letting a child learn dangerous spells and dueling from fully trained and wand happy Aurors?

He now knew the excuse was simply to cover up that they were hiding something up there.

In a way, it made a lot of sense. He very rarely saw them enter the attic, but they always seemed different when they did. There were no jokes from his father or soft smiles from his mother; it was one of the few rare times that he ever saw the two serious.

And that sparked his curiosity all the more.

Taking a deep breath he paused just outside the attic door. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he felt himself fill with foreboding. Somehow he instinctively knew things would be different once he entered, that his life from this point onward would never be the same.

He snorted loudly and opened the door.

That had never stopped him before; his family was from Gryffindor, a silly inexplicable feeling wouldn't stop him. Not when he could be so close to maybe uncovering a dark family secret.

Looking around curiously he couldn't help but feel mildly disappointed that most of the things in his view point were just a few old trunks and cardboard boxes. Maybe he had been wrong; maybe there really was nothing to see up here. Walking around he smiled when he eyed some of his old baby toys, before frowning in confusion.

There was a small stuffed black dog on the top of one of the boxes. It was charmed to bark silently and wag its tail. Picking it up he was surprised at its good condition; he knew most of his old toys had been wore ragged from his rather energetic care as a toddler.

He paused and studied the toy intently before frowning in confusion and dread.

This toy wasn't his.

Swallowing thickly he placed it back in the box before walking away from it. Most of the boxes held old family albums or clothes, nothing all that interesting really. Besides the odd toy he couldn't see anything incriminating.

He spoke too soon.

In a small corner of the attic was a small light blue trunk. It was slightly frayed from age but still in working order.

That however wasn't what made him pause, but rather the name engraved on it.

"Harry…" He whispered in slight shock before slowly heading over to the small innocent looking trunk. He didn't know what he was planning on when he first started on this mission of his. Honestly, he hadn't even thought he would find anything. It's just he couldn't stop thinking about that night and decided if there was any way to take away the pain clouding Sirius's eyes, he would find it.

Even if he didn't know the full reason on why Sirius was sad to begin with.

He turned the small silver key and tried not to jump when he heard the lock click softly and open. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he looked inside.

The first thing that greeted him was a picture. It showed and small and beautiful baby, with pale white skin and dark ebony locks. The baby's lips were rose red and he couldn't help but smile at how utterly adorable the little thing was.

Then the baby opened his eyes.

Godric stilled and took a deep breath as things seemed to spin around him.

Green.

The baby in the picture had emerald green eyes.

Just like his mother.

Throwing all caution to the wind he began to dig through the box frantically, his breathing becoming more and more erratic at everything he found.

He saw the birth certificate. July 31, 1980.

He would be eight now, just like Sirius had mentioned.

He felt himself grow more panicked as he uncovered this dark secret his family had been hiding from him and desperately began to hope that it wasn't real, that it was all just an elaborate dream he was having.

How could he have a baby brother and never know about it?

He paused when his hands landed on a letter and greedily he began to read the words.

Never had he known that such an innocent piece of parchment could be so condemning.

At first when the words finally made sense he had been filled with disbelief, then guilt, then an overwhelming amount of anger and hatred.

His hands began to shake as he read the aged and tear stained letter.

A brother.

He had lost a brother.

Albus, in his ever infallible wisdom had written to his parents a few nights after the legendary Halloween attack. He had expressed his apologies for asking so much from them and then began to beg them to take Harry to live with Lilly's relatives. They would tell the relatives that Lilly and James had died and to take in the boy. He then went on to say that maybe Harry was even a squib, and would be better off in the muggle world, away from all the dangers wizarding society presented him. The rotten old man warned them that the babe would only be a hindrance to Godric as he grew older, and that the Boy Who Lived didn't need such a distraction when it came time for him to face off against Voldemort.

He almost puked when the man had even warned them that they may be best for them to never tell Godric of his younger brother, that both would be better off pretending the child didn't exist.

He felt himself hit the floor painfully as he just stared at the letter.

It didn't make any sense.

His mother hated her relatives; she would often remark on how they hated all things magic and were oddly obsessed with being 'normal'.

And yet she had sent her youngest son there, by the orders of one man alone.

Godric had never felt such hate for the headmaster then he did now.

Because of his 'celebrity' status his brother was sent to magic hating muggles.

And his parents had allowed it.

He gasp in surprise when one of his tears hit the parchment, making the ink words dull and fade. His chest started to hurt and he couldn't breath. A wretched sob escaped from his lips as he just kept staring at the paper in disbelief.

He wished it wasn't true, he wished that his brother was here. That is was all a lie.

Yet the attic stayed silent besides his soft sobs and distantly he could hear the uproar the twins were causing to cover up his sneaking in here. He couldn't deny it no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't pretend it was all a lie when the evidence was practically shoved in front of his face. He knew his family wasn't perfect, but he never would have thought they would go so far, that they would actually condone such a thing. It felt wrong and it made him feel dirty to think of them as his parents.

What kind of person would willingly give up their own child? Who would willingly send a magical child to a magic hating family, knowing full well that there was a large chance the child may be abused.

He couldn't take it. Crumbling up the letter in his hand he quickly swiped one of the smaller baby pictures before heading downstairs.

He'd had enough.

Grimacing he entered his room instead of heading back to the party. He couldn't face his parents after what he just learned, he didn't think he would ever be able to see them the same way again.

He knew he would have to go and face them, that he would have to plaster on a smile and pretend everything was ok while they celebrated his birthday. Yet he knew he couldn't just yet. He would be filled with so much anger and confusion, they would easily find out that he knew something.

What he needed was to calm down, to think of a plan on how he would find his brother, and who would help him for that matter.

___"You made your choice seven years ago James, and now I've made mine."_

He paused as his hazel eyes filled with determination.

Rereading the letter in his hand he smiled darkly.

Albus, the fool, had included an address.

It was a start; from there they could possibly find his baby brother.

His eyes darkened in anger as he planned out how he would approach Sirius.

No matter what, he vowed to himself; before it was time for Hogwarts, he would have his baby brother. Merlin help whoever even thought to separate them then.

He snarled angrily at the thought of Dumbledore making such a thing come to pass.

He would make the man regret giving away his younger brother, and he would enjoy every moment of it.

Shaking his head he calmly walked out of the room, a smile already firmly plastered on.

Signaling to the twins that their mission was complete he chuckled to himself.

They had no idea the monster they'd just unleashed.

After all…

Godric Charlus Potter was no fool.

He would enjoy teaching them this the hard way.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I hope everyone had enjoyed the first installment of this tale and will continue to read on. If you did, please do leave a review, it makes me so happy to see people enjoying these simple tales I write._

_Also if you're wondering why Godric seems so mature for his age, keep in mind he was robbed of his childhood once they began 'training' him. After that he had to learn and act like an adult or be harmed. More of this will be explained in later chapters for the ever curious._

_Thank you._

_Till next time._


	2. Of An Odd Child

**_A/N: _**_I've decided to update my stories in random ways for the time being, so do expect the tales to be updated in a confusing and mind numbing manner until I can work out a proper schedule for them. This is Part 1 of Harry's introduction and I do hope you all enjoy it, more will come soon should you continue to read on. Also, thank you so much for your kind and wonderful reviews, all of them filled me with so much happiness. It makes my heart swell with happiness to know you all enjoy this tale._

_And now…_

_Onwards._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Characters belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Harry Boy of Number 4 Private Drive was a rather odd child.

Or at least; everyone seemed to think he was.

According to his dear aunt Petunia, the problem had started years ago, much to their agitation and despair. He was always told quite bluntly that his drunkard father and mother had died horrifically in a car crash, and it was only through the kindness of their hearts that they took him in at all. While he was very thankful for their generosity, he did sometimes wonder what his relatives meant in their nighttime conversations about how they were told he would be just a 'normal' boy. His uncle would mutter to his aunt on how they had been successful in stamping something out of him.

These conversations usually took place when his uncle was considerably drunk however, so he simply put down these strange talks as temporary bouts of insanity on the man's part.

In all honesty, Harry truly didn't mind living with his relatives, though they were a difficult bunch to get along with at even the best of times.

His uncle Vernon was quite a large man; one could compare him to a walrus and not find much of a difference between the two besides his straw blonde hair and squinty blue eyes. Being that Vernon was the breadwinner for their lovely home, the most interaction Harry had with the man fell on the evenings or on Sunday. This did not mean he could shirk off his responsibilities though, the large man had ordered him to earn his keep and right to sleep in their lovely cupboard by doing any and all work that their beautiful home called for.

This of course included everything from cleaning, cooking, gardening and even the odd maintenance work.

Once, when he had been bursting with pride from the successful completion of his duties he had warmly told his dear aunt how he believed he would make an excellent housewife when he was older. After all, his house skills were nothing to laugh at, and all the other housewives of Private Drive were always filled with envy at how perfect the Dursley's home was.

The poor woman's skin had taken a rather deathly pale pallor after his remark, and his only warning that things were not well had been an odd high sounding whimper before she promptly fainted right on top of the three tier cake he had made for Dudley's birthday. He wisely decided he shouldn't mention his personal thoughts to her again.

Self preservation and all.

Unlike his cousin, Harry was not allowed to attend school, something about not having the right documents to send him off with. He had been rather confused by this and after feeding his uncle some of the greasier foods that the man enjoyed, had asked him if perhaps he could make the documents himself. After all, Harry had excellent penmanship, thanks to his aunt and her ever growing paranoia that someone would come to realize how Harry was doing all their housework and signing for the things she brought and desired. His penmanship was sadly a bit feminine because of this, but given that Dudley could barely spell his own name when he wrote, he had a strong feeling that his writing was completely fine in that regard.

Unfortunately, his uncle hadn't taken the suggestion all that well and instead had turned a rather lovely shade of puce before sending Harry to his cupboard without dinner. The man had then hollered at him for quite some time after about his stupidity at ever even suggesting such a foolish thing. He had quite quickly decided that perhaps school was simply not meant for him. After all; his cousin would always moan and groan about his education, and quickly grew jealous of Harry's lack of one. The slightly older boy would often mutter how unfair it was that Harry got to stay home when he couldn't, not taking in mind all the work Harry had to do in order to keep his small room and food rations. Thankfully Dudley's silly pity fest was easily solved by giving him a liter of pudding and sending him off to watch the telly.

Pudding quickly became Harry's secret weapon.

Despite not having a proper education, Harry was not by any means a simpleton.

His aunt prided herself on being normal, and having a fool of a nephew could potentially ruin that ideal.

After all, just imagine what the neighbors would think!

His poor aunt often bemoan how there was absolutely no way she could face Mrs. Charles of Number 6 Private Drive and her well educated son should any of her family be dull in the mind. Or Mrs. Shellberry and her doctor of her son, why his aunt Petunia would quickly become the laughingstock of Private Drive should such an indecency occur!

With this thought firmly set in her mind, the poor woman soon became filled with determination to make sure that Harry could hold any information she thought of as important in that odd little head of his. And so she decided that in between the cooking and gardening classes she would send him off to (where the Professors were discreet about his lack of identification) she would give him various books to read and learn from. After sufficient time had passed in her opinion, his aunt would then quiz him on the tomes as he worked to make sure he wasn't slacking off and disregarding her generosity.

Harry thought it was marvelous.

The books were mostly factual, things such as astronomy or even books on herbs and how to care for them, then of course books on maths and science. History was ok, but rather dry in his opinion. He soon discovered that were he to cook his aunt's favorite dishes, she would even slip in a fiction book or two for his enjoyment.

Mind you the meals had better be excellent for such a lovely thing to occur.

At first, he didn't understand the books too well, much to his shame and disappointment. Shakespeare's Othello had too many odd words thrown in and he had the strangest inkling that Beowulf wasn't even in English. He had quickly despaired of ever being able to read and understand the stories that seemed forever locked from his grasp, but thankfully with a bit of 'help' he soon came to read the tales with a deal fluency and accuracy. However some of the jokes and more profound subjects in the tales easily went right over his head.

If there was one thing that always caused problems in the Dursley household, it was easily Harry's rather… delicate appearance. More often then his poor aunt cared to admit would their curious neighbors ask her why she allowed her foolish 'niece' to dress in boy's clothing. Such a thing was scandalous in their opinion, which was rather humorous to Harry. He secretly thought he was fine with them confusing his gender as long as they continued giving him treats whenever he was out working in the yard.

However, from his aunt's point of view, each time this occurred it had been too traumatic an experience for her delicate sensibilities to handle.

Personally Harry thought he looked rather boyish, but Dudley seemed to think otherwise. After returning home from school the large boy could usually be found staring at Harry while he worked with an odd expression on his face. Finally one day he had simply asked his parents outright why Harry was prettier then the girls in his class.

That little remark had led to a painful punishment for Harry as his uncle punished him for his siren like appearance. While he wasn't too sure on what that word had meant, he was quite certain it couldn't be anything good. Then again that could just be his cracked ribs and the week long starvation talking.

Harry honestly didn't see how he could look feminine to everyone. Surely it was normal for boys to have pale alabaster skin like his, and why even the neighbors had remarked that his long ebony locks suited him. He was certain his hair made him look manlier. After all, in his aunt's curious and oftentimes bewildering novels, all the men had long flowing hair on the covers; and they were as manly as could be with their fancy swords and bulging muscles. While he could easily admit that his emerald green eyes were a bit odd, given that they seemed to glow with the right lighting, he simply assumed that it was perfectly fine that they were so wide and expressive, and that all boys had long dark lashes like his.

You just had to look _really _hard to see it.

Yes, to quite a few of the residents in Private Drive, Harry Boy was thought of as a rather odd child.

Thankfully, there was one thing that his relatives seemed to agree on when it came to him.

Thank goodness there was no 'funny business' about him. They would joyously remark that at least the old 'coot' had been right about one thing, and they would apparently forgive him for all his oddities because of it.

However…

Since they were all so very relieved about his apparent normality, he decided that to protect their delicate hearts it would be for the best not to correct them on their innocent assumption.

After all, ignorance is bliss.

Right?

* * *

**_A/N: _**_This was Part 1 of Harry's little introduction and I truly hope you all enjoyed his tale. The next installment will most likely explain why Harry isn't as normal as his relatives believe him to be; though I am curious on whether or not anyone will discover before then what exactly makes him different._

_After that we'll finally see Godric and Sirius again and finally discover whether or not they will find Harry._

_I hope you have all enjoyed this installment and stay for more. Also please do leave a review if you did enjoy this tale, it makes me so happy when someone comments on these works._

_Thank you so much._

_Till next time._


	3. Of Boys and Innocence

**_A/N: _**_Well… it's quite painful to admit just how long it's taken me to get back into the flow of things. I took an unexpected break after falling ill and just stopped writing, something that was troubling me quite a bit. Hopefully I'll get back to the hang of things soon enough._

_On other news it's my birthday today! Therefore keeping to hobbit tradition I decided to give you all a gift by updating a story here and there! Hopefully you'll all forgive me for the lateness of it all and I hope you enjoy this latest installment! _

_And now…_

_Onwards._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Characters besides OC's belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_"They're utterly disgusting."_

Harry glanced at the older boy next to him and tried to hold in a sigh. Bending down he tugged at yet another weed before smiling as it finally came loose from the flowerbed just to spray him with sun warmed soil. Blinking in surprise he shook his head and brushed off the dirt now covering him from head to toe. _"They're not that bad…" _He wiped his muddy hands on tattered shorts and grinned at his transparent friend. _"They give me a room and food, what more could I ask for?"_

The older boy sneered angrily at him. _"Have you forgotten so quickly Hadrian?" _He spat out angrily. _"That room of yours isn't even fit for a rat! Not to mention that were it not for me you would barely have enough food to survive!" _The boy shook his head and sighed warily. _"You should have so much more; you shouldn't have to be treated like this!"_

Harry frowned at his friend. _"Tom..." _

Fights such as this were sadly a common occurrence for the two, though very rarely did they ever get out of hand.

Tom had first appeared to Harry when he was three. Back then Harry used to be scared of his cupboard, the darkness and spiders were completely terrifying to him, and with his nightmares of a green light he always worried that he wouldn't make it to the next day. He could never bring up these fears to his relatives, for the fear of being punished for speaking out of turn far outweighed his fear of the dark. He had desperately wished then for a companion, for someone to care for him and only him, just like how his aunt and uncle cared for Dudley. Even if deep down he knew it was impossible, he couldn't help but wish for it.

Yet miraculously his wish was answered. At first Tom was just a simple voice in his mind, but as the years passed by he seemed to grow more powerful until he was corporal, an actual boy that would always stay with Harry. Yet while Harry could see him and touch him, for all intents and purposes it was like the elder was a ghost. None of his relatives could see the older boy which made Harry sometimes wonder what his friend really was.

Harry didn't believe his friend to be a ghost, at least not fully, for over time Tom's appearance would change, he would age along with Harry and now looked to be almost twelve, though both were uncertain at what his real age could be. Regardless, Tom was a dear friend to Harry, one he loved too much to ever be without.

One of the most marvelous things about his friend was that Tom was magical. He could do things that Harry could never dream of doing, though not for lack of trying. Tom was adamant that Harry had magic as well, they simply hadn't figured out yet why it didn't show.

Harry didn't mind though, he enjoyed watching Tom use his powers, and as long as he could keep his friend he wouldn't mind if he stayed without magic.

Tom was beautiful in Harry's opinion, like a prince from the fairytales he practically forced the older boy to read to him. Tom wore his hair shoulder length and unlike Harry's own messy locks, made sure to keep his own well kept and styled. The colour was darker then his own, and fondly reminded Harry of ink. Everything about Tom was perfect, from his aristocratic cheeks and nose down to his smirking lips and well sculpted chest. His eyes were an odd colour though, a mixture of blue and red, at times they almost seemed purple.

Tom said that he was a wizard, and would love to tell stories about the magical community and all the changes he wanted to bring to it. He even had a few stories on a family called the Potters that Tom was sure Harry belonged to. They both simply decided that the family had probably passed on since Tom's 'accident', thus explaining Harry's current situation. Tom couldn't remember what exactly happened to him, but he was sure that once Harry entered the community they would both be able to find a way to regain him a body.

No matter what the two were inseparable, and if it would make his friend happy, Harry would do his best to grant him his wish of being human again.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his musings Harry smiled up at his dear friend.

_"Regardless of how they act Tom…" _Harry started before giving the older one of his more innocent smiles that he knew Tom couldn't resist. _"They're still my family, and they take care of me…" _He paused before shrugging. _ "In their own special way of course." _

A faint blush coloured the older cheeks as he scowled and turned away. _"If they really cared they wouldn't treat you like a house elf!" _He mumbled angrily before his eyes took on a determined glare. _"Mark my words when I get my body back I'll be sure to make them pay! No one will ever treat you like this again!"_

Harry giggled and nodded, too used to the older boy's ramblings to take them to heart. Tom was Tom, there was no changing that.

Not that he would want to of course.

"Boy!" A screech came from the door. Jumping slightly in shock and surprise, Harry turned and stared at his aunt curiously. "Have you finished the gardening?"

Harry smiled at her and nodded before presenting her award winning flowerbed (taken care of by him of course). "Yes Aunt Petunia."

She looked taken aback for a moment before her usual scowl was back in place. "Well hurry inside and shower! I want you to start on dinner immediately!"

Nodding to the woman and ignoring Tom's slurs against her; he hurried inside, making sure to take off his well worn shoes at the door in order to not drag any mud into the pristine house.

The house was a rather normal dwelling, with white walls and expensive furniture all placed artfully around the interior to give off a feeling of wealth. There were multitudes of pictures all hanging in the walls showing off the various vacations the family had taken through the years.

Yet none of these pictures showed a small green eyed boy.

Hurrying into the shower Harry let his thoughts wonder. His aunt was an odd but kind woman in his mind. After all, besides Tom she was the only one giving him a source of education. And while she was harsh when she wanted him to complete his chores he enjoyed the work and never held it against her.

Sometimes while he was cleaning he would see her giving him these odd looks. It was as if she was looking for something while she stared at him. at times he supposed she had found whatever it was she was looking for because a kind and gentle smile would light up her features, making her look much prettier in his opinion. Other times she would instead adopt a lost and disheartened expression.

It always made him wonder just what it was she was looking for.

Regardless of what Tom thought, Harry cared for his Aunt, and truly did think of her as family. Much more so then his uncle and cousin who were just too odd for him to understand.

Dudley used to love chasing him around in a game called Harry hunting, but lately it seemed as if the boy had mellowed out. Instead he would always start stuttering in Harry's presence before immediately leaving the room, his face all red and blotchy. Harry was certain that the older boy was becoming gravely ill but decided to keep it quiet for now lest he get in trouble for it.

His uncle however just seemed to grow worse as the years past. He seemed to get an odd enjoyment over hurting Harry and he honestly couldn't see why.

Though no matter what they were family and as Harry stepped out of the warm shower and began to dry his hair he decided he could deal with a few bruises if it meant he could stay with his family.

Sadly Tom didn't agree.

* * *

Calculating cold eyes looked over at the family in disgust.

They were truly the worst sort of muggles that Tom ever had the misfortune of seeing and sadly being well acquainted with.

Ever since taking Harry under his wing he had decided to stay and observe the horrible muggles that the young boy was forced to live with.

What he saw sickened him.

The boy's aunt wasn't too terrible he supposed, but he despised weakness, and she was practically the epitome of it. He easily deduced that she was the one whom had a magical relative after listening in to the hushed conversations she would have with her husband when Harry was younger. Thank Merlin for that, or else he would have forced a blood cleansing potion down Hadrian's throat to get rid of any Dursley genetics.

The woman was too weak minded, and in his opinion pathetic. She let her husband have full control of the house and simply turned a blind eye whenever he struck Hadrian. Even if she did give him bandages and medicine whenever the pain was too much, it did not excuse her from the abuse his innocent Harry had to suffer through.

That was something Tom found unforgivable.

He liked to ignore Dudley, being that he couldn't strangle the whelp in his current state. The fat whale seemed to have developed a crush on his Harry recently, and while later he would make the boy regret even thinking to look at his precious one, for now he would just have to let it be since it let Hadrian come away with no bruises from the annoying dunce.

The uncle was a problem however. He had yet to find out what caused the man to have such a violent temperament against his Hadrian, but he would not let it slide. Tom was once a powerful wizard, he had struck fear into the hearts of many and it angered him that at present he couldn't use his darker magic against the muggle. There seemed to be a ward around the house that stopped anything dark from harming the inhabitants, something that constantly angered him. Thus while for now he couldn't use his magic to protect Hadrian as he wished to, as soon as he regained his body he would show the pitiful muggle just why it was that he was once so feared. The man would regret ever laying a finger on his precious one.

After all, there was very little that he wouldn't do for his wonderful and brilliant Harry.

He knew Hadrian was magical. He would not be able to exist in a muggle or squib host. The most that he could deduce in his current form was that something had to be blocking the boy's magic, but until his snakeling could go into the magical world, he would not be able to find a way to reverse it. So until then he had to rely on his own rather limited magic to help his Hadrian the best he could.

Harry was perfect, a work of art even for wizards. He deserved the best and Tom would make sure that in time he would finally obtain his rightful place in the world with Harry by his side.

For now though, all he could do was watch over his little one until the time finally came to obtain his body once more.

Then… then he would make them all pay, and Harry would never have to suffer again.

* * *

Harry watched entranced as Tom levitated some food items towards the cupboard before spelling small balls of light to surround them. He loved watching Tom perform magic; it always gave him a deep feeling of peace that he wouldn't trade for the world.

Whenever the Dursley's went to bed Tom would immediately spell open the cupboard and after making sure Harry was fed, he would begin to either teach him more about the wizarding world or make sure the younger was all caught up in his studies.

The night was their time, and both boys took enjoyment of the freedom they had during these dark hours.

_"Tom?" _Harry started shyly after finishing his meal. He watched the boy through his bangs as the older gave him a charming smile.

_"Yes Hadrian?"_

Harry rolled his eyes at the more 'appropriate' version of his name. Tom had decided that Harry was too simple a name for him, and instead called him Hadrian any chance he could. He smiled at the older before giving him a hug. _"Promise we'll stay together forever?"_

Tom blinked in surprise before bringing the younger to his lap. _"Of course; what brought this on little one?"_

Harry blushed at the term of endearment before hiding his face in Tom's shirt. He breathed in the smell of sandalwood and darkness before sighing in contentment. _"It's just… what if my magic never comes?" _He looked up nervously at Tom. _"I'm scared you'll go away…" _

Tom tightened his grip on the younger boy before burying his face in the soft dark curls. _"You're magic will come to you Harry…" _He whispered softly. _"And even if it doesn't, I'll never leave you; you're mine after all."_

Harry smiled and giggled. _"No matter what?"_

Tom simply nodded as he stared down at the enchanting boy.

_'I'll never leave you, my little Horcrux…'_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Any idea's yet on why Harry can't use magic? Next chapter will be from Siri's and Godric's POV as they finally try to track down Harry. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please do leave a review if you did._

_Thank you._

_Till next time._


End file.
